


"The One That Got Away"

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eleanor no es una barba, Infidelidad, M/M, Personas confundidas, trizteza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las desiciones era díficiles, más aun si amabas los dos caminos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The One That Got Away"

*

Louis pensó que deberían de guardar la compostura, intentar estar mas callados, Zayn estaba justo al lado derecho de su cuarto y Liam al izquierdo, pero se mordio la lengua. 

Harry estaba furioso, lo notaba por la fuerza con que lo embestía, por las marcas que ya tenía en su espalda, por las uñas clavadas de Harry, e incluso por las marcas rojas que por la mañana serían de un color verdoso que tenía en sus muslos. 

Quiso encontrarse con la mirada de Harry pero este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se mordía los labios y respiraba con dificultad. Louis se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que a pesar de la fuerza que Harry estaba ejerciendo sobre él, aun así, se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarlo más. Y Louis no pudo detenerlo, y no por que no pudiera hacerlo, no debía, no era justo, no después de haberlo lastimado de aquella manera.

No después de haberle dicho en una entrevista, que tal vez si pensaba en casarse con Eleanor, después de que este le dijera que su madre y sus hermanas habían mencionado que no sonaba como una mala idea. Lo dijo sin pensarlo, y al instante noto el gran daño que había causado, incluso antes de buscar los ojos de Harry, se encontró antes con los de Niall y Louis noto sorpresa e inconformidad, tal vez no lo parecía pero Harry y Niall eran grandes amigos, y el rubio siempre estaba en medio de las constantes discusiones que tenían, para salvar a Harry del pozo en el que se estaba hundiendo y del que él era culpable. 

Zayn se había quedado callado con los ojos fijos en el conductor al igual que Liam, pero alcanzo a notar los hombros de Liam tensos y la mandíbula apretada. Y entonces tuvo el valor de observar a Harry, cuando el entrevistador preguntaba algo a Niall sobre una chica Irlandesa, la chica que estuvo en The X Factor la temporada pasada, Janet Devlin. 

Harry estaba firme observando al frente, como estaban en un sillón, habían quedado separados por Zayn, intentó pasar el brazo por los hombros de Zayn y tener algún contacto con Harry, pero al instante en el que comenzó su movimiento Zayn apretó su pierna con demasiada fuerza, le hizo daño y Louis desistió. Zayn y Niall cuidaban a Harry desde que lo de Eleanor se hizo presente, mientras que Liam era más imparcial. Louis estaba pensando en lo que Liam le había dicho ese día después de que se terminara la entrevista, eso de no tentar demasiado a la suerte. 

Por eso se dio cuenta tarde que Harry estaba por tener su orgasmo, y no se preparo para lo fuerte que lo tomo de los brazos y la mordida que seguramente dejaría una gran marca que le hizo en el hombro derecho.   
Intento no lagrimear, cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando Harry se corrió dentro de él. 

Espero a que Harry se quitará de encima, pero Harry generalmente se tardaba un tiempo en hacerlo. Ese día en cambio no fue así. 

Harry se tumbo a su lado respirando con fuerza, su hombro apenas y rozaba con el de Louis. Y se quedaron callados, Louis abrió los ojos y noto como una lagrima estaba ya cayendo por la mejilla de Harry.

-¿Que va a pasar?- dijo Harry con una mano en sus rizos apretándolos con fuerza.

Louis guardo silencio. ¿Que iba a pasar?, como diablos quería que lo supiera.

-¿Que quieres que pase?- le pregunto Louis, sin el valor de verlo a los ojos. -Tú decides- le dijo y suspiro antes de intentar levantar una pierna.

Harry lanzó una carcajada seca- ¿Yo decido?, ¿Desde cuando yo decido?, no me di cuenta.

Louis respiro con fuerza y contesto aquello que siempre le decía y que Harry no podía aceptar.

-Desde que decidiste que lo mejor era que tuviera novia. Desde que decidiste que Eleanor era la cuartada perfecta.

Harry lanzó un rugido, pero por unos minutos no dijo nada. Louis sabía que no era todo culpa de Harry, pero era su única arma. Harry había sido el que prácticamente corrió a conseguir el teléfono de Eleanor, para que Louis le llamara y quedaran de verse, fue el que le acomodo la ropa cuando le pidió ser su novia, incluso estuvo presente cuando empezó a Twittearse con Eleanor, Louis recordaba ese día por que justo antes de escribirle a Eleanor, dejo un Tweet para Harry, ese que decía, "Always in my heart @HarryStyles your sincerely Louis." Y era lo mismo que sentía, el problema era que no solo sentía eso. 

Todavía recordaba la mirada de desaprobación de los chicos cuando les contaron su idea, Zayn y Niall estaban preocupados de que aquello se les saliera de las manos. Y Liam dijo que no era justo para la chica. Sin embargo no dijeron más en contra de esa idea, aunque incluso Louis tenía sus reservas. 

Y se habían convertido en cómplices de una relación que no debía tener futuro. 

Ni siquiera Paul estaba enterado de aquello. Will tampoco. Solo Simón, cuando Louis y Harry le habían dicho que querían intentarlo, el estar juntos, no querían seguir con los rumores de su homosexualidad, tenían que actuar.

Simón solo les había dicho lo obvio, que estaban empezando, que si bien no se irían todas las fans, las cifras bajarían y que debían pensar en los demás de la banda. No habían dicho nada de camino a su casa, cuando Harry tuvo aquella terrible idea de la otra novia. Había convencido a Louis de que era lo mejor, así se desviaba la atención y ellos podían ser un poco más libres. 

Como pudo creerlo.

Simón no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, les había dicho que no tenían que hacerlo, solo dejar las cosas como estaban, pero Harry prometió manejarlo bien, Louis hizo la misma promesa, pero como dicen muchas personas, no debes de prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir.

-Y si yo decido todo- le dijo Harry, sacándolo de sus recuerdos- ¿En que momento decidí que debías casarte con ella? Es que no me di cuenta, o tal vez lo olvide, ilústrame.

Louis se mordió el labio- Solo fue por salir del camino- le contesto, aunque en verdad no le creía.

-¿Así que no va a pasar?- le dijo Harry con burla.

Louis respiro con dificultad. No lo sabía.

-Esto esta mal- dijo Harry y Louis sintió como su voz se quebraba- se te salió de las manos.

Louis abrió mucho los ojos, entendía que estuviera enojado, pero jamás le había echado toda la culpa a él, por que ambos sabían que era culpa de los dos.

-¿A mi?- le dijo y se acomodó sobre su hombro, quedando de lado- Discúlpame por tomarle cariño a la chica con la que he estado saliendo por mas de 9 meses, debiste elegir a una candidata menos perfecta.

Harry volteo la mirada y se encontró con la de Louis, era la primera vez que se veían a los ojos desde que la entrevista había empezado, ni siquiera cuando entrando a su cuarto   
Harry había tomado al instante el cuello de Louis para morderlo. Pero Louis al instante desvió la mirada.

-No te hagas el tonto y no quieras creer que yo lo soy- le dijo con voz cansada- estas tan enamorado de ella, que no puedes ocultarlo. No eres bueno.

-Pues que raro- le dijo Louis con el mismo tono de voz- si puedo ocultar lo enamorado que estoy de ti.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa triste- Será por que no es tan fuerte el sentimiento.

-No digas eso- le dijo Louis intentando acariciar la mejilla de Harry, pero este se movió, y quedo sentado en la cama. 

-Niégalo.

Louis se acomodó de frente a él, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y sintió miedo, de no poder continuar aquello, por que no sabía que temía mas, a quien de los dos temía más dejar ir.

-¿Cuando se estropeo todo?- le pregunto Harry en un susurro, apenas audible, incluso Louis pensó que no quería que él lo escuchara.

-No lo se- le dijo intentando no llorar, aunque las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. 

-Yo sí- le dijo Harry- Desde que no tenía que motivarte a que escribieras Tweets lindos para ella, desde que no tenía que apresurarte para que fueras a buscarla, desde que comparabas regalos que yo no te decía que le hicieras, desde que te ibas con una sonrisa de la casa, y regresabas con una aún mayor, desde que Liam, Niall y Zayn quisieron que aquello terminara, por que sabían que Eleanor era perfecta para ti, mas que nadie, mas que yo.- lo observo fijamente- Pero quise hacerme el tonto y pensar que era pasajero, pero no lo era.

-Harry...

-¿Te acostaste ya con ella?-le pregunto con un tono de ira contenida, y Louis vio como apretó el edredón con la mano derecha.

Pensó en mentirle, en decir que no, en decir que no lo había pensado, pero no era verdad, el y Eleanor lo habían hecho desde hace 5 meses, y Louis se encontró rozando la perfección, aquella que antes solo alcanzaba con Harry.

Asintió, con los ojos de frente a él.

Harry tenso la mandíbula, y cerro los ojos.

-¿Porque mierda te enamoraste de ella?- le dijo subiendo el tono de voz-¿Porque? ¿Así tenía que pasar? Mierda, lo presentía.

-Ella es diferente a cualquiera, incluso tu podrías quererla...

Louis se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había insinuado, Harry se levanto de un salto-   
¡NUNCA!- camino por el cuarto, en busca de sus bóxer, y cuando los encontró se los puso, y dándole la espalda, Harry dijo aquello que Louis había temido- Déjala, termínala, dile adiós, como quieras pero hazlo.

-No puedo hacer eso- le dijo Louis al instante.   
Y es que no podía, no se imaginaba su vida sin Eleanor.

-Ella estuvo después, ella no te conoce como yo, todo ha sido una mentira, todo- le dijo Harry con un tono de voz más alto. Louis temió que los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento- Ella o Yo.

Louis se levanto de la cama y busco su bóxer, tratando de ganar tiempo, se los puso y le siguió dando la espalda.

Cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su hombro derecho, el mismo que había mordido, dio un respingo.

-Déjala- le dijo dándole la vuelta- aún podemos solucionar esto, solo es cuestión de que yo acomode todo...

-¿Y que pasa con lo que yo siento?- le dijo e intento tomar distancia.

-Estas confundido, entiendo que Eleanor sea linda, y que tu familia la quiera mucho...

-No es solo eso...

-Escúchame- le dijo tomando su rostro, aunque Louis se movió al instante- termina con ella o termina esto ya.

Louis cerró los ojos.

-No me hagas elegir Harry, por que no se si te elegiría a ti.

Louis sintió como las manos que antes intentaban alcanzarlo ahora se alejaban. Y sintió miedo.

-¿Que?- dijo Harry.

-Perdóname- le dijo Louis intentando acortar ahora él, la distancia. 

Harry seguía retrocediendo mientras Louis caminaba hacia él, hasta que el de cabello rizado se topo con la pared.

-La amas mas a ella- Harry no pregunto, lo estaba afirmando.

Louis contuvo la respiración, estuvo a punto de decir que si, que ella era lo que él quería.   
Porque cuando pensaba en su vida futura con Eleanor, veía felicidad, en cambio cuando pensaba en su vida con Harry se encontraba llena de obstáculos, que no tenía la fortaleza de derribar.

-Harry, te quiero- Louis lo tomo de una mano, pero al instante empezó a forcejear.- Harry...

-Déjame- le dijo e intento empujarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

-Deja todo como está- Louis se acercó mas y tomo su otra mano, para detenerlo- sigamos así.

-¡¿Y que voy a ser?!!- le grito en la cara- ¡Tu amante, cuando te cases con ella!

Louis escucho como Zayn llamaba a la puerta.

-¡¿Que pasa?!- les gritó.

-¿Louis?- escucho que lo llamaba Niall, también desde el cuarto de Zayn.

Pero ellos no podían entrar, por que Louis se aseguro de poner llave a las 3 entradas que tenía su cuarto, por la que entró Harry y las otras que conectaban al cuarto de Liam y Zayn. 

-Escúchame-le susurro al oído.

Harry estaba forcejeando, y se estaba lastimando más el mismo que a Louis. El mayor se acomodó mejor, era innecesario que Harry hiciera ese esfuerzo, él era más fuerte. Incluso era más fuerte que Niall y que Zayn, y cuando se lo proponía igualaba a Liam. Harry no tenía oportunidad.

-Por favor...- escucho que le susurraba- me lastimas.

-¿Crees que yo no sufro?

-Louis, el error ya se cometió, y aunque no lo aceptes, ya elegiste, no hay necesidad de...- Harry derramo unas lagrimas- Por favor, déjame.

-Tú lo causaste. Es tu culpa- le dijo Louis.

-Lo se- Harry hizo un esfuerzo- déjame. 

Pero Louis no se movió, así que Harry empezó a gritar.

-¡ZAYN!, ayúdame- se empezó a retorcer otra vez. -¡NIALL!, ¡LIAM!

Louis tuvo que tomar su cabeza, por que se estaba golpeando contra la pared. 

-Cálmate- le pidió.

-¡Ayúdenme!

Louis se distrajo cuando escucho unas llaves moverse, Harry aprovecho y con su mano izquierda le propino un puñetazo. Louis retrocedió y callo a al pie de la cama justo en el momento en que la puerta del cuarto de Zayn se abrió.

Harry corrió con Zayn que era el que había abierto la puerta y se abrazó a él, pasando sus manos por su cintura. Se aferro a él, con los puños cerrados.

-¿Que pasa?- le intento tranquilizar Zayn, acariciando sus rizos.

Niall que estaba detrás de ellos se acercó y tomo la cara de Harry despejándola, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Que tienes?- sonaba tan preocupado que Harry tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con las suyas.

Harry intento hablar, pero no pudo, tenía mucha rabia acumulada.

Zayn siguió acariciando aquellos rizos, hasta que vio a Louis tirado al pie de la cama, con sangre en la boca.

Iba a decir algo, cuando Liam entro por la otra puerta, le tomo unos segundos observar a Harry aferrado a Zayn y Niall, y luego observo a Louis, tirado, desolado y con marcas de moretones por los brazos y piernas.

Camino hasta su lado y se arrodillo. Louis levanto la mirada y Liam lo abrazo fuertemente. Por unos minutos solo se escucho el sollozar de Louis y Harry, el susurro de Liam tratando de calmarlo, que era el mismo que Niall estaba dirigiendo a Harry.

Zayn busco con la mirada a Liam y cuando la encontró, Liam asintió un momento y luego hizo un ademan de cerrar la puerta.

-Niall- dijo Liam- cierra la puerta.

Niall se movió con lentitud, por que Harry se había aferrado a su mano y estirándose cerró la puerta, antes de echarle un vistazo a Louis.   
Cuando la puerta se cerró Harry lloro con más fuerza, su pecho desnudo se contraía y aunque Niall intentaba limpiar cada lágrima que salía, Harry ya había llenado la playera de Zayn de una cantidad enorme de lágrimas.

Liam dejo que Louis llorara más, se recargo en la cama y abrazo a Louis por los hombros, el mayor se mordía los labios, para no llorar, pero eran intentos absurdos. 

**

Cuando por fin Harry pareció tranquilizarse, Zayn se alejó un poco y lo observo a la cara.   
Estaba hecho mierda, se le veía en cada facción, en cada suspiro, en cada movimiento, parecía que le dolía respirar.   
Pero también noto la mirada oscura. Se alejó aún mas, dejando que Niall tomara ambas manos de Harry y lo guiara a la cama. 

El rubio dejo a Harry sentado y camino por la habitación, trayendo un poco de agua que le ofreció, Harry apenas y le dio un sorbo.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí- le dijo Zayn, poniéndose de pie frente a él, mientras Niall tomaba asiento al lado de Harry, que negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que terminar de hablar con él- dijo en un susurro y apretó los puños. 

-¿Y por qué gritaste entonces?- Zayn se cruzo de brazos, le cansaba esta situación, por que no sabía de que lado ponerse.

Harry levanto la mirada- Tengo que tranquilizarme, pensar lo que voy a hacer, lo que voy a decir y como.

-¿Entonces se acabó?- preguntó en Niall observándolo fijamente.

Harry sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste.- Se acabó desde hace meses, solo que Louis no tenía el valor para decirlo, ni yo para aceptarlo.

-¿Porque empezaste a gritar?- preguntó de nuevo Zayn, y se sentó del otro lado de Harry.

-Louis...- suspiro un momento- él, quiso que dejáramos todo como estaba...

-¿Como estaba?- dijo Niall extrañándose.

Harry iba a contestar, pero Zayn se le adelanto- ¿Quería seguir igual?, ¿Ustedes dos engañando a Eleanor?, ¿Aún si se casaban?

Harry asintió, pero arrugó el ceño- Yo no estoy engañando a Eleanor, en todo caso es Louis.

Zayn negó con la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Eso te dijo?- Niall se puso de pie- Louis no es así.

-No lo dijo tal cual, pero él quería dejar todo como estaba, entonces le dije que si el pretendía que yo fuera su amante...- guardo silencio y se tiro en la cama, tapándose los ojos con su mano.

-Debe ser difícil para él- dijo Niall- elegir entre uno de los dos, por que bueno- se mordió el labio- tu eres genial, y estas siempre con el, y eres una excelente persona...

Harry se levanto sobre sus manos, estaba esperando que Niall terminara de hablar, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Pero Eleanor es una persona linda...- guardo silencio, cuando Zayn le dio una mirada, para que dejara de hablar.

-Déjalo- le dijo Harry notando la mirada de Zayn- se perfectamente como es Eleanor, se por qué Louis termino enamorado de ella.

Los tres guardaron silencio, y escucharon un grito que venía de la otra habitación, escucharon perfectamente como Liam gritaba un ¡BASTA!

Harry suspiro y empezó a levantarse, se mordió el labio y se acercó a la puerta.

Zayn lo dejo caminar y Niall estuvo a punto de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Saben?- les dijo dándoles la espalda- siempre pensé que Louis y yo estaríamos juntos largo tiempo, y si lo piensan solo ha sido un año y medio. ¿Como es posible que lo ame tanto?- suspiro- ¿Mañana pueden actuar normal?

Niall asintió, pero Zayn le contesto con otra pregunta.- ¿Tu vas a poder?

Harry se volteo y con la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Zayn, negó. -Lo voy a intentar, por eso necesito que ustedes lo hagan por mí.

Zayn volteo el rostro y Niall hizo la pregunta que Harry no quería responder-¿Porque no luchas?, Aférrate.

Harry se quedo inmóvil, y contesto la verdad, lo que sentía- Por que Louis va a sufrir mas si deja a Eleanor, a que si me deja a mi- una lagrima amenazó con salir- No quiero que sufra.

Se dio la vuelta y tomo la manija, abriendo la puerta.

**

Liam siguió acariciando el hombro desnudo de Louis, cuando sintió que su amigo respiraba con mas normalidad, se puso de pie y camino al baño, tomo un poco de agua en un pedazo de papel y regreso a donde se encontraba Louis, froto el papel contra la herida de Louis, y lo limpio.

-¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó.

-¿Como mierda voy a estar mejor si estoy perdiendo a Harry?- le contesto con aspereza.

Liam arrugó el ceño- Te dije que no tentaras a la suerte, debiste hablar con el desde antes, no ilusionarlo más...

Louis se puso de pie- ¿Y que hay de mi?, ¿Crees que yo no estaba ilusionado?

Liam negó- Tu tienes a Eleanor, cuando esto acabe, y creo que será esta misma noche, vas a estar en los brazos de Eleanor la próxima semana, ¿Donde va a estar Harry?

Louis negó con la cabeza y se desplomo contra la pared-Esto no debía de pasar así.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dijo Liam- pero ya paso, y no puedes hacer nada, así que termina lo que empezaron, e intenta no destrozarlo más.

-¿Tu crees que yo tengo la culpa de toda esta mierda? ¿Verdad?- Louis le pregunto con un tono cansado.

-Creo que los dos son culpables, pero creo que Harry no se esperaba un golpe como este.

Louis asintió- No quiero verlo sufrir.

Liam se puso de pie y se acercó a Louis con una mirada decidida, Louis se puso rígido contra la pared-¿Porque estas terminando esto?

-¿Qué?- le preguntó-No te entiendo, no decías que estaba mal desde el principio...

-Lo que quiero decir, es ¿Porque?, ¿Porque estas cansado de mentirle a Harry?, o ¿Porque estas cansado de engañar a Eleanor?

Louis abrió los ojos, el ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer terminar algo. Liam no necesito una respuesta.

-¿Te das cuenta de cuanto la amas?, No es por Harry, es por Eleanor.

Louis se froto los ojos, él no quería terminar así todo, él no quería hacer sufrir a Harry, pero no podía permitir que Eleanor siguiera viviendo una mentira, quería fingir que nada pasaba y Harry algún día se cansaría, si tan solo Harry aceptara seguir así... Se sintió como un cobarde, un gran cobarde.

-Es por ambos- le dijo, pero no lo creyó de verdad- si Harry quisiera quedarse a mi lado...

Liam arrugó el ceño.

-¿Que?

-Sería más fácil dejar las cosas así, yo podría mantener a Eleanor a mi lado, y a Harry también...

-¿Pretendes que sea tu amante?- Louis dio un respingo- Dime que no le insinuaste eso a Harry... mierda, ¿por eso grito?

Louis se marido el labio- Yo no..., solo que no estábamos tan mal, él podría estar a mi lado y yo podría intentar no lastimarlo tanto y que Eleanor fuera feliz y cuando me case...

-¡BASTA!- le grito Liam demasiado fuerte, luego se acero a él y le susurro- Él no es tu puta.

Y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Louis, por que Liam nunca decía esas palabras, solo cuando esta muy enfadado. Y entendió el porqué de su enfado, esta siendo irracional, no podía pretender estar con los dos al mismo tiempo y seguir lastimando a Harry, y sobre todo no debía seguir mintiendo a la persona con la que pretendía estar el resto de su vida. 

-Perdón- le dijo a Liam- sé que está mal, pero es difícil alejarme de Harry. Yo lo amo, a pesar de todo, lo amo.

-Pero amas más a Eleanor.

No era una pregunta, solo una afirmación así que Louis no contesto. Solo se alejó de la pared.

-Tengo que terminar todo hoy. E intentar seguir con mi vida junto a Eleanor...

\- Y junto a Harry, por que todas las estupideces que hicieron traen consecuencias, y podrás terminar con Harry, pero seguirás viéndolo todos los días.

Louis suspiro y volteo la mirada cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto de Zayn abrirse, ahí estaba Harry de pie, lo observo por un momento y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta.   
Liam los observo a ambos y antes de salir, le dio un apretón a Louis en el brazo. Una mirada mas para Harry y salió por la puerta que daba a su cuarto, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Uno a cada extremo del cuarto.

**

Harry camino por el cuarto y se sentó en un extremo de la cama, observo a Louis por unos momentos.

-Prometo no gritar- le dijo- aunque no se si pueda no llorar-le sonrió tristemente- quiero hablar.

Louis camino hasta donde Harry se encontraba y se mordió el labio.

-Perdóname

Harry suspiro pesadamente- Perdóname tú, por iniciar esto.

-Yo te seguí...

Louis quiso tocar los rizos de Harry pero se detuvo en el último momento.

-¿Entonces todo se termino?- le preguntó a Harry.

-No se como podría seguir sin lastimarnos.

-Estas muy tranquilo- Louis tomo asiento a su lado- tomando en cuenta que hace unos minutos estabas gritando.

-La verdad es que llevo planeando que decirte desde hace meses- Harry se sentó de modo que quedarán de frente.

-¿Meses?

-Desde que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba entre Tú y Eleanor. Solo que en mi mente estaba más sereno y tú no eras un patán.

Louis se mordió el labio y se acomodó mejor en la cama-Siento haber dicho eso sobre seguir igual, realmente no es posible.

Harry suspiro de nuevo- Eres muy cobarde Louis.

Louis asintió- Lo soy.

-¿Estabas esperando que yo terminará todo?- le preguntó

-¿Puedes culparme?- intentó sonreír- no quería lastimarte, no tenía...no tengo el valor para verte a los ojos en este momento.

-Mírame-le dijo Harry.

Louis no lo hizo, solo se removió y lanzó su mirada a un punto entre el cuello de Harry y su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa si le cuento todo a Eleanor?

Louis no dudo ni un instante en mirarlo, de pronto se sintió mal.

-No lo harías

-¿Y porque no?- Harry lo estaba observando fijamente.

-No la lastimarías, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa.

-Ella tiene mucha culpa.

-Entonces no lo harías por que simplemente eres una persona buena, no eres una mierda que lastima a las personas- gimió un poco- no eres como yo.

Harry se puso de pie y se volteo dándole la espalda- Tienes razón, no soy como tu. Pero tampoco soy una blanca paloma Lou.

Louis arrugó el ceño, y lo observo fijamente.

-¿Que quieres decir?

Dio un respingo cuando Harry se acercó y tomó una de sus manos, poniéndolo de pie.

-¿Sabes que todo va a cambiar verdad?- le susurro muy cerca de su oído- no voy a querer que te acerques más de lo debido.

Louis se estremeció al oír su voz.

-Lo entiendo.

Harry lo vio a los ojos-No quiero que me toques, que me beses, no quiero ningún contacto contigo que insinué cualquier cosa- se acercó más- desde mañana, somos solo amigos.

Louis sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro y cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, su mirada viajo desde el torso de Harry hasta sus ojos, que lo observaban fijamente, vio sus rizos caer con ligereza sobre su frente y se acercó mas. Eso iba a ser difícil, amaba a Eleanor, pero Harry era sexy por naturaleza, todo en él lo provocaba. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Harry pasó de su hombro a su mejilla, pero no había nada sugerente en eso, había visto a Harry tomar de las mejillas a los otros tres por igual. Subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Harry y la acaricio, luego sus rizos, estaban tan juntos, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más...

Y así lo hizo, Louis movió su cuerpo un poco y se encontró con los labios de Harry esperándolo, lo beso con fuerza, tomo su cabello y lo estiró un poco, incluso lo mordió cuando sintió como la mano de Harry se alejó de él.

Siguió besando, ahora el cuello y sintió como Harry se reía, sonrió un poco y le dio un mordisco juguetón, le estaban dando ganas de volver a acostarse con Harry, justo cuando sus manos se posaron en el bóxer de Harry para quitárselo, sintió las manos de este en su pecho, sonrió más al pensar que iban a acariciarlo.

Sin embargo lo que sintió fue un empujón y cuando busco la mirada de Harry le sorprendió ver una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Te das cuenta de que yo si tengo control sobre mi?- Harry lo soltó por fin- Yo se cuando parar. Cuando estés con ella- le dijo alejándose solo un poco- quiero que pienses en esto.

Louis dio un grito cuando Harry tomo su dura entrepierna y lo apretó.

-No en el grandioso sexo, ni en lo bueno que soy y lo caliente que te pongo- le dijo y le dio otro apretón más. 

Louis se quiso alejar pero Harry no lo dejo.

-Piensa en que conmigo puedes ser lo que realmente eres y no una farsa.

Se alejó caminando hacía el cuarto de Liam.

-Piensa en mi Louis- Le dio una última mirada tomando la manija de la puerta- Y por tu bien, espero que no te arrepientas.

-¿No volverías conmigo?- le preguntó Louis desde donde estaba.

-Tal vez en este momento si- Harry le contestó sinceramente- pero con el tiempo no lo haré, solo necesito eso Louis, tiempo, para sanar.

Salió del cuarto dejando a Louis con un sentimiento de abandono total, eso era lo que él quería, lo que había decidido ¿Entonces por qué parecía querer correr por él?

**

Harry se sorprendió de ver a Liam de pie observándolo.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó.

-Voy a estar bien- sonrió- le deje claro lo que estaba perdiendo.

-¿Que hiciste?- le preguntó Liam, mientras observaba a Harry hacia la puerta que conectaba a su cuarto.

-No se lo voy a poner tan fácil-Harry le dio una mirada antes de salir de su cuarto.

Liam arrugó el ceño y se acostó en su cama, nada iba a salir bien, Harry era muy inteligente y persuasivo y Louis no tenía mucho control sobre sí, algo le decía que a pesar de todo, aquello no había terminado.

**

Cuándo Harry entró a su cuarto se recostó en la cama rápidamente, le había dolido mucho, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, si es que algo volvía a pasar con Louis tenía que dejarlo libre ahora, que el otro chico pensara y viviera otra realidad con ella, con un poco de suerte y Louis volvía a su lado y se daba cuenta de que solo con Harry podía ser realmente la persona que era, solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado, no por tener que soportar el ver a Eleanor, o la mirada de Liam y Niall de preocupación y la de Zayn de rencor a Louis, no, eso no era lo que le importaba, lo que en verdad le daba miedo era que Louis tardara mucho en volver, y que se cumpliera eso que le había prometido, que solo era cuestion de tiempo para sanar y olvidarlo, le daba temor que Louis volviera y el ya no lo estuviera esperando.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
